Overprotected
by roningundam
Summary: She doesn't know why or how, all she knows is that by having 5 gundam pilots as friends and being pregnant, Relena is way overprotected.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter1:

The former queen of the world stood at her usually post as the president of the ESUN gave his speech. "And in closing I would now like to hand the microphone over to our Vice Foreign Minister, Miss Relena Dorlin." Relena then approached the podium as she looked towards the audience to give her speech. She took a deep breath as she began.

"As of today I have decided to step down a renounce my tittle as Vice Foreign Minister," she paused as sudden gasped were heard among the crowd of politicians.

"I had always wanted to make a difference in the world and now that the Mars Teraformation project is now coming to a close; I feel that my importance of my role has been completed. I made an honest choice and decision a long time ago before assuming the position as the vice foreign minister; that I do not wish to follow in the steps of my father. I just wanted to make a difference and now that I have. I would like to resume having a life outside of politics. My decision may seem selfish to you all however I am not making this choice just for me but for my unborn child as well." Relena then put a hand on her very small baby bump as the crowd gasped yet again.

"So I know this comes as shock to you all but my decision stands. Now without further a do I would like to introduce your new Vice Foreign minister Ms. Dorothy Catalonia."

Dorothy took the stand but the crowd was still in awe and wanted to ask a million in one questions. Relena looked up at the spot she knew he was normally perched at but he was not there. The curtain he stood behind ruffled but no sign of her silent protector.

As Dorothy started her speech Relena decided it unnecessary to stick around. She knew Dorothy would do a great speech and take over her position perfectly. She then walked out of the auditorium to be bombarded by the press.

Relena almost forgot the meeting was televised until she stepped outside of the ESUN building.

"Miss Relena who is the father?" "How far a long are you?" "What was the date of conception?"

Lady Une then appeared by Relena's side.

"As Miss Relena's Head of Security she will not be answering any questions at this time."

Relena looked up towards Une with small smile which read thank you. Relena was then rushed into her limousine with Une following right behind her. Once inside the limo Relena turned the lights inside on to see a very upset Heero Yuy. She shot back in her seat with surprise. He was not supposed to be on her security detail tonight.

She was not ready to face him yet. And he just sat there arms crossed with his usual death glare only this time it seemed more intense then usual. She then starred at her lap the whole ride to the hotel, at which point he got out of the limo opened the door but did not help her out of the limo. He was pissed and she could tell.

As they made their way past the front desk of the hotel and to the elevator they said nothing they didn't even look each other in the eyes. They entered and left the elevator the same way, not a word said or a glance held.

Relena made her way to the room down the hall and put her key card in the door to open the door. She was about to shut the door when an arm pushed the door open and ceased the door from shutting.

"We need to talk," Heero said still not looking her in the eyes.

She still was not ready for this but figured he wasn't going to let it go.

She moved aside to let him in and as the door shut the talk began. As usual Heero wasted no time.

"So who's the father?" Heero asked with a bitter tone.

Relena was shocked she could not believe he hasn't figured it out. All those detective skills and yet he remains clueless. The shock showed on her face but she decided that if he was gonna play stupid then so would she.

"Who do you think?" she replied instantly regretting her choice of words.

"I don't know maybe one of those many guys you see once you ditch your security detail like you always do." He responded with a very spiteful attitude one she had never heard or seen before and she was shell-shocked.

Not only did his choice of words hit right at the core of her heart but the way he said it was enough to shatter her. A solemn tear fell down the right cheek of Relena's face from her eye. As that tear hit her lips she collapsed right then and there.

Heero checked her pulse as she laid on the ground of the hotel room floor. Her pulse was heightened and he dialed 911.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Within 10 minutes of transport Relena was at the hospital and had a room waiting for her. She was then hooked up to a heart rate monitor by the nurse as the doctor came in.

Heero watched as the doctor looked over the chart from the EMTs and looked at her current pulse and pressure on the machine.

"Looks like it might have been just a small fainting spell. Everything is looking normal now; she should come to very soon."

"Hn," replied Heero with little to no interest in his voice.

The doctor then started to leave out the door but paused just before walking out. He then turned to Heero and said, "Oh also her brother is here."

Heero looked at the doctor and said, "I figured he'd show up. I'll talk to him in the waiting room."

Heero stood looked back at a sleeping Relena and walked out of the room into the waiting room. Zechs jumped from his seat followed by Noin.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE WATCHING HER," yelled Zechs as Noin jumped between the two men.

"Oh yeah, your her brother where were you when she got knocked up," said Heero as he glared at Zechs.

"All right you two, enough," said Noin.

"Yeah how's it gonna look when she wakes up to see both of you beating the crap out of each other," said an unknown voice.

All three of them turned to see, Duo, Hilde, Dorothy, Quatre, Sally and Wufei standing at the entrance of the ER.

"What are you all doing here," said a pissed off Heero.

"Glad to see you too buddy," Said Duo as he gave Heero a pat on the back.

"How's Miss Relena doing," asked Dorothy.

"She's fine Doctor said it was just a fainting spell," replied Heero.

"Well that's not right" said Hilde as everyone turned to look in her direction.

Questioning eyes felt like they were prying into Hilde's mind as she exploded with guilt.

"All right, all right. I've known for two months but I was sworn to secrecy. God it feels good to get that off my chest."

"Wait hold up," said Duo. "You've known for two months and didn't even tell ME, your husband!" Duo's yelling was not over looked by the nurses at the check in station.

"Sir I'm afraid you need to keep your voice down, or I will have to ask you to leave," said the lady from behind her desk.

"All right I'm sorry maim," said Duo in a calmer voice.

"Family Meeting right now," said Duo as he grabbed Hilde and took her to the family restroom and locked the door.

"Hilde, how could u not tell me" asked Duo as he tried to whisper in the echoing bathroom. He knew the others had their ears to the door, he could see the shadows from under the frame.

"Because Heero doesn't even know yet. And I cant very well tell you before him." Hilde tried to keep her voice at the lowest level possible but the ventilation fan made it hard for her to even hear herself.

"And why the HELL should that matter!" Duo started yelling yet again, naming every cursed word in the book.

Hilde then cupped her hand to his ear and whispered something barely audible in it. As Duo's grin then spread from ear to ear.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," said Duo with the goofiest grin he had ever held.

Duo then grabbed the handle of the outward opening door as he walked out. He knocked everyone down to the ground as the door opened. He then decided to turn to Heero.

"So Heero buddy, old pal, wanna come out front for a smoke," said Duo trying to get the goofy smirk off his face but failing miserably.

"Since when do u smoke," asked Heero looking puzzled and confused.

"Since right now," replied Duo as he noticed Hilde walking out of the bathroom.

"Babe, let me get two smokes from you… pwease," said duo with a cute mispronunciation.

"Fine, but you owe me a new pack on the drive home," she said as she reached in her pocket.

"You got it babe," replied Duo as he caught the two cigarettes tossed to him.

Duo then pushed Heero out of the ER doors and to the outside.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

"So you want a smoke buddy," asked Duo as he handed him a cig.

"Nah I'm ok my nerves are too shot for that concept right now," said Heero.

"Oh so you know already," asked Duo.

"Know what,"

Duo couldn't believe that Heero was this clueless.

"I know that she's an expert at escaping her guards which I trained. And while doing so has been sleeping around enough to get pregnant," replied a pissed off Heero.

Duo's cig dropped out of his mouth as his chin practically hit the floor.

"Oh now your definitely fucking with me," replied Duo as he picked up his cigarette. "Heero buddy let me ask you something, and before you say anything I have my reasons for asking so don't get all pissy with me."

"Okay what can I help you with," asked an even more aggravated and annoyed Heero.

Duo proceeded with caution, "when was and who with was the last time you had sex,"

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT EVEN MATTER," suddenly as the last word spilled out of Heero Yuy's mouth it clicked.

"HOLY FUCK!" Heero yelled so loud he was convinced they could hear him on the helicopter landing.

"Yup, buddy you are gonna be a father," replied Duo with a big goofy grin yet again.

Heero didn't know how to feel all of a sudden. He had accused Relena of sleeping around, which was obviously not the case, and to top it off he was the father of the child she was carrying. All from a night about 2 and a half months ago. Heero's eyes went wide as his mind went spiraling.

"Hello! Heero, earth and colonies to Heero," said Duo as he waved his hand frivolously in front of his best friends face.

Heero then snapped out of it but still had a bewildered look upon his face.

"I'm here Duo I am just not sure I want to be," replied a confused Heero.

"Why wouldn't you want to be… Oh fuck, Heero what did you do?" Duo knew something was up and he also knew his best friend and something was not right.

"Duo, I fucked up so bad. Just as I told you about how I thought she was sleeping around I told her the same."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

That was the second time Duo's cigarette fell, only this time it burned his shirt. He quickly put out the burning ember on this shirt, not noticing that Heero had entered through the hospital doors yet again.

He looked up to see Heero was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Heero then ran through the waiting room to go straight to Relena's bedside to see she was awake. Zechs was there holding her hand as they were talking. Heero had been beaten to the punch, as he wanted to be the first person she saw when she woke up. Zechs noticed Heero's presence as the room door shut behind him.

At that very moment Heero realized what his death glare must look like to other people as he was getting it form Zechs.

It was then that Heero realized she must have told him.

"Do you have a death wish," Zechs asked as he stood ready to punch Heero.

"Millardo you stop it right now or I'll have you removed from this room," responded Relena.

"But Relena…"

"No buts! That is the father of my unborn child and you will treat him with respect, despite the past. We live in the present now and you will disregard any ill will thoughts you may have of Heero Yuy," said Relena with as serious a tone she could have.

Zechs was pissed you could see it all over his face and so he decided to remove himself from the room on his own accord.

"Heero I'm sorry you had to find out this way," said Relena her head lowered in guilt.

"Trust me that's not how I found out," said Heero with a small smirk on his face.

"I had to find out from Duo," said Heero as he too hung his head.

Relena suddenly lifted her head with in a fit of giggles. Heero gave her a sour look as she continued to laugh her head off.

"I'm sorry… Sorry," she said as she tried to catch her breath.

"You mean to tell me you had to find out from the most obnoxious friend you've ever had," said Relena as she continued to laugh.

"Yes," said Heero with a flatter tone then usual.

Relena continued to laugh and at this point could not control it.

"I fail to see the humor in all this" he said as he gave his famous death glare with more intensity then she had ever seen.

Relena continued to catch her breath for a total of 5 minutes. Once her breathing returned to normal she stood up and proceeded to walk towards the door to enter the waiting room.

Heero stood up and blocked her escape. "And where do you think you're going?"

"Well it's like they say, Laughter is the best medicine, and I feel fine," she responded.

"So you mean to tell me you feel better from laughing at my expense," he asked.

"If you want to put it that way, then yes," she said as she gave a slight giggle.

He then proceeded to step out of her way. "Just an FYI the waiting room is filled with friends and family only. After you leave the waiting room and step through those double sliding glass doors, the press is waiting for you outside," he reminded her subtly.

"Great just what I needed to hear," she said as she opened the room door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Relena was greeted with a bunch of happy faces, and a bunch of questions form each one of them. So many questions were asked all at once that Relena felt dizzy for a second. As she stumbled back a step she bumped into Heero who as she looked up at him gave her a reassuring smile.

She then found her strength in that first ever smile that she received from Heero Yuy.

"All right everyone, I know there are many questions I must answer. But how bout we go in order."

Relena then glanced to the person top her left. Hilde stood there looking at her feet almost as if disappointed.

"Hilde, would u like to ask a question," asked Relena as Hilde turned her head up.

"Well, as your best friend I feel like I let you down. I was supposed to keep your secret until you saw fit to let everyone know. And I kind of let the cat out of the bag. I just hope you are not mad at me. Are you?"

"Oh my God, Hilde I could never be mad at you. Like you said we are best friends and I had already known the time had come to let everyone know. Don't worry Hild… we are still besties," replied Relena as she pulled Hilde I for a hug in which they both laughed.

The hug ended and Relena decided it was on to the next. "Duo, what about you any questions?"

"Yeah, how could you tell my wife your secret, and make her keep it from me," asked Duo as he crossed arms and pouted.

Before Relena could reply Hilde stepped in. "Duo I love you, but honestly you have and always will have the biggest mouth in the entire Earth's Sphere Unified Nations." Hilde's statement ended as Duo's jaw dropped and everyone agreed.

"So you all agree with my wife," asked Duo as he hung his head.

Relena walked up to Duo's slouched form and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Duo. Yes it might be a small flaw but it is what makes you unique. And I'm sorry if I doubted your ability to keep a secret. I just hope you can forgive me," said Relena as she gave a little pout to Duo.

"Of course I forgive you princess, just don't let it happen again."

"I won't," she then turned her attention to Quatre. "So how bout you Quatre any questions?"

"Yeah, is the baby a girl or boy?" Relena turned to Quatre with a smile.

"It figures that question would come from the most direct of you all. And to be perfectly honest, usually women don't know until the third month. But the doctor said that she is growing unusually fast. Must be her good genes."

"Oh My God, you said she… She's a girl," screamed Hilde.

Hilde then ran over to Relena and gave her hug so hard Relena was almost convinced the baby would pop out of her. "Hilde… can't… breathe"

Relena was then released from Hilde's death grip as Zechs decided to make a statement.

"All right everybody enough questions. Let's let Relena catch up on some rest. She does still have to face every reporter outside of this hospital."

"Yes, I'll resume answering questions later," said Relena.

And with that Relena went back to her room to lay down in the hospital bed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Heero followed Relena to her room as Zechs gave him a glare that seemed to arise form the flames of hell. Noin then noticed her husband's stiff figure and evil look towards Heero.

"Let Them talk," said Noin as she put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Zechs turned to his wife, gave a protesting grunt, and walked over to a waiting room chair.

"Yeah, I mean what's the worst that could happen? I mean she's already pregnant… can't get more consequential then that," replied Duo as he instantly regretted his statement.

Meanwhile in the hospital room…

"Relena… Would you like to talk about it," asked Heero

"Do you mean about how we are having a baby or are you wanting to discuss how u blatantly called me whore," questioned Relena with disgust dripping off the final words of her statement.

"How about we discuss this in the morning when your feeling better, but for the record, you should know I've never apologize for anything. However I am sorry for my previous accusation. Now I'm gonna go do some damage control outside. Just get some rest," said Heero as he tried to walk towards the door to exit.

"Stop right there Heero Yuy! You can't say we will talk about it tomorrow, say you're sorry and just walk out of the room. I demand we talk about this now," said Relena with a horrible imitation of his famous death glare.

"Good night Relena," He said as he walked out the door.

At that very moment the sight that greeted Heero Yuy as he left the room made him wish he had stayed put.

Zechs had Duo by the throat strangling him as Hilde and Noin tried to break it up.

Everyone else was watching the waiting room TV trying to ignore the loud scene behind them. Heero then walked up to Trowa and the others and asked a simple yet appropriate question.

"Do I even want to know?"

Trowa looked up at him with the look that said it all and yet he answered anyway.

"It's the usual Duo's sense of humor is getting him killed."

"Ah, understood then," Replied Heero as he sat in the waiting room chair next to Trowa.

"So how did the talk go," asked Quatre as he leaned over to peer past Trowa.

Suddenly the room got quiet as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Heero. Duo then took this opportunity to slip out of Zechs's grip and hobble his way over to Heero with a black eye.

"Yeah buddy how'd it go? By the way thanks for coming to the rescue. Some best friend; I could have used you over there," said Duo as he pointed to where Zechs was still red in the face from anger.

"You look like you were handling it ok," said Heero as he grunted.

"Is that so? Well I think you're next so be prepared. You're on your own pal," said Duo as he sat down in a huff.

"So how bout my previous question," asked Quatre.

Once again all eyes were on Heero. He huffed as he responded, "We are talking about it tomorrow."

Zechs made his way over to Heero stomping his feet the whole way.

"So you knock up my sister and suddenly have nothing to say?"

"She needs rest Zechs," replied Heero angrily as he stood up.

Zechs then got right into his face as Heero just stood there ready to take on the soon to come punch right to his face.

"MILLARDO!"

Everyone turned to see Relena standing on the outside of her hospital room door.

"But Relena…"

"No buts I already told you once, and now a second time if it hits a third you will never see your unborn niece, EVER!"

Relena then walked back into her room and slammed her door.

Zechs crossed his arms across his chest as he plopped down on the chair next to Duo.

"Huh, never thought I'd see the day the perfect soldier got protection from the dove of peace," said Zechs softly but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I heard that," replied Heero.

"Well no shit Sherlock, I think I said it loud enough for the nurses station to hear," said Zechs as he stood up with anger.

Heero then stood up and walked over to Zechs.

"Listen you obviously don't realize that you are obsolete and worn out. I however am not and could still take your ass down on any battlefield. Now I would say let's take this outside however there are many reporters waiting like wolves out there. So unless you want to tarnish Relena's reputation, I suggest you sit down and shut up."

It was then Noin's turn to intervene as she got in between the two. She forcefully pushed her way in front of Zechs as she reprimanded him.

"Millardo, I understand we are in a hospital and that they could easily attend to your soon to be inflicted wounds but how about we give the hospital staff a break," said Noin as she grabbed his arm and pulled him in the direction of the coffee machine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Relena woke up feeling refreshed and renewed. She stretched as she looked around realizing she was alone in a hospital room. She expected Heero would be there but unfortunately he was not. She got up feeling upset but not really knowing why. He had left her side plenty of times in the past and it never affected her like this. She then realized it must be the hormones that she had heard so much about from all her pregnant friends. Shrugging it off she walked into the ER waiting room to find all her friends and brother lounged out in waiting room chairs.

She cleared her throat and then proceeded to ask "So who's ready to get the hell out of here?"

Everyone slowly started coming to from their uncomfortable sleeping positions.

"How are you feeling," asked Heero who was the first to rise.

"Much better thank you," replied Relena with a smile. "Now let's get out of here. The doctor already discharged me late last night."

Everyone then started walking towards the exit doors as flashing lights started going off in every direction.

"Shit we forgot about the reporters," exclaimed Duo.

"Relena, I have held them off as long as I can; but I firmly believe some assistance is required at this point," said Une.

Relena then realized it was now or never. So she raised her hands in the air to settle the reporters.

"I am not yet ready to disclose any details about my unborn child but if there are any other questions regarding my personal well-being I will gladly answer them."

Relena noticed the sudden quiet that surrounded her.

"Well then I bid you all a good day then," said Relena with a pleasant smile.

Une and the other preventers then cleared a path for Relena. She and her friends and family then made their way to a preventers issued SUV.

Once inside the large vehicle Relena sighed as she looked out the tinted windows at all the reporters.

"Hey you okay," asked Heero carefully.

Relena turned to look at Heero with a wiry smile. "Yeah just worried about how I'm going to raise a child with my life being a constant story on the evening news."

"Don't worry, we will figure this out," replied Heero as he gave his very first smile to her.

Relena practically screamed at his statement "You mean, you are gonna stand by me through this?"

Heero looked at her with a puzzled and shocked expression. "How could you possibly think I wouldn't?"

Relena sat up and turned away from him as she responded. "We are having a child out of wedlock. I just expected you would run just like you do from everything else."

Heero grabbed her chin to turn her head to look towards him as he starred straight into her questioning eyes.

"Relena you did not make that baby by yourself. And I'll be damned if I run from my unborn child, or her mother."

At that very moment Relena's eyes lit up with a renewed sense of hope. She then decided to close the gap between then as she kissed him with an intensity that not even the zero system brought him.

"Hey that's my sister," yelled Zechs from the driver seat.

Heero looked up to see the look Zechs was giving him in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, because I started the kiss right," replied Heero with a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry, about him you two enjoy your moment," said Noin from the front passenger seat.

"Oh look we already made it to Relena's," said Duo as he pointed out the window to the Peacecraft mansion.

The gates opened as they drove up the driveway to the front doors. Once parked Relena got out of the SUV and turned toward Heero.

"I hope you don't intend to go back to the preventer bunks tonight?"

"Well… I…" Heero didn't know what to say as he looked from her to her brother and back at her again.

"Forget about Millardo, you are coming with me," she said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the vehicle. Heero knew he could have easily resisted her; but the thought of being near his soon to be born baby girl allowed him to be pulled.

Relena then turned to her brother. "Have a good day at work you guys," she said as she turned on her heals dragging Heero up the stairs with her.

Zechs wanted to say something but right as he was about to talk a hand came out of nowhere and turned his head. Noin looked at him

"Give it up Zechs you cant protect her forever and now she's gonna be a mother. Give it a rest."

Zechs huffed as he drove away from the Peacecraft mansion.

Meanwhile as Relena and Heero entered the home she was greeted by her adopted Mother.

"Well it's bad enough I have to hear about your pregnancy through the news but to top it off you brought a man home with you."

Her mother was not pleased at all with Heero's presence.

"Mother we will talk about the pregnancy later. As for the father of my child he is welcome in this house always," stated Relena in a stern tone.

Her mother looked shocked as she turned around muttering something under her breath that not even Heero could make out.

Relena then turned to Heero. "Would u like a drink," she asked politely.

"Got anything strong enough," asked Heero.

Relena laughed as she lead him to the balcony overseeing the garden.

"Wait here, I'll be right back with our drinks," she said as she practically bounced her way back inside.

Heero then took a seat at the small table with its two chairs to wait.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Relena returned with a scotch on the rocks for Heero and a glass of champagne for herself.

Heero watched her as she lifted the glass to her lips, but with one swift motion the glass was no longer in her possession.

"Hey that's MINE," Relena yelled as she saw Heero holding her flute. He then turned and poured the contents of the glass out.

"What did you do that for," asked Relena in a very pissed off tone.

"Are you serious? You can't drink while pregnant. You might have gotten away with it this long, but now that everyone knows forget about it." Heero's tone was serious.

"Oh my, I completely forgot. I've been trying to pull off not being pregnant for so long, that I've been poisoning my baby. Oh my god I'm a horrible mother," said Relena as she burst into tears.

"What have I done," she asked.

Heero got up and walked over to her side of the table as he held her. He then proceeded to whisper in her ear. "Hey this is new to both of us. It may take some time but don't worry, we will figure this out I promise."

She looked up at him with eyes full of hope. "Do you really think we can make this work?"

Heero then grabbed her hands and got her to stand with him. "I know you can be the best parent ever. To be honest I question myself a little, especially since the only thing I've ever taken care of was my gundam. But we will learn together don't worry Relena we got this."

"You know honestly, I don't know whether you response should make me happy or shocked. Since when did you become so sympathetic," asked Relena.

"Well, Une has Wufei and I in therapy. She says it will help us adapt batter to the world we helped create."

Relena stood there shocked for a moment but finally responded. "Remind me to thank the good Captain. I have to admit, it's definitely working."

"Well in any case, I got you a little something," he said as he pulled something out of his pocket.

"Now it's just a temporary gift till I can get you a nicer one but here," he said as he handed her a small jewelry box.

Relena opened the box to discover a ring with a note that read…

What is a gundam pilot without a gundam?

Nothing without your heart

so team 01 needs to become 2

Will you marry me?

As Relena finished the corny note. Tears started forming from an untold amount of happiness as she screamed "YES, A MILLION TIMES YES"

"Really? Even after Duo's horrible attempt at writing some sappy letter for me?"

Relena laughed she couldn't believe it. Everything seemed so perfect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Relena stood there for just a moment as realization hit her.

"Are you doing this because I'm pregnant or because you actually want to be with me?"

Heero seemed confused at first and was not quite sure what to say.

"Well everyone said this was the right thing to do," he replied as he instantly regretted his choice of a response.

"WHAT!" Relena screamed her response as loud as she could as Heero winced.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU ARE JUST DOING AS TOLD?"

"I'm just doing what is right, or at least what I was told is right?"

"YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE! LEAVE RIGHT NOW HEERO YUY! GET OUT RIGHT THIS VERY INSTANT"

Relena ran up the stairs as Heero turned and started for the door. He heard her slam her bedroom door as he opened the large oak wood doors that made up the entrance and exit of the large estate.

He was about to close the door and walk away until he heard the sobbing and crying that made it's way through the echoing palace.

He right then and there called the only person he could talk to that could make sense of any of this.

"Hey Duo. I have a problem."

"Is that right the great Heero Yuy has a problem and has come to me? Damn dude must be serious if you are calling me."

"Shut up and listen," said Heero as he leaned against the door frame.

Heero then proceeded to explain everything. The response he got sounded all too familiar.

"YOU SAID WHAT," asked Duo practically screaming.

"I guess that means I fucked up badly huh?"

"Dude you jumped out of the frying pan and straight into the fryer. Dude you might as well of signed your death certificate right then and there. I mean honestly dude your more dead then…" Duo couldn't finish his last analogy as he was cut off.

"Okay I fucking get it. How do I fix it?"

"Heero dude, here's where you fucked up. Women don't want to get married because someone is forcing them. And they defiantly don't want to marry because they are carrying the man's child. They want to get married because they both are in love. I know Relena loves you, but you have to ask your self… Do you love her?"

Heero stood straight up from where he was leaning against the door frame. His thoughts went wild with a million questions but one seemed to stick out so he proceeded to ask Duo.

"How would I know if I love her?"

"Are you fucking kidding me? You have never experienced love have you," asked Duo.

"I was trained that those feelings are irrelevant to the mission. I can't even begin to know how to feel it let alone know if I experienced it."

At that very moment Heero heard a voice in the background.

"Duo, Relena's coming over, she says she needs to talk. She sounded very upset. It would be nice if u helped make the place presentable" said Hilde.

"OH FUCK! You see what you did dude now I got to clean. Listen try to tap into some emotions would ya. If you look hard enough you may find love somewhere in there. I got to go I'll talk to you later buddy."

The line went dead as Heero pulled the phone from his ear yet he continued to stare at the blank screen. His mind was a mess with so many questions still unanswered. He didn't even hear the sound of heels coming down the stairs. But he turned when he heard her voice.

"So you're still here? I thought I told you to LEAVE!"

"I'm not going anywhere. We need to talk," he said looking into her eyes which could have held fire at that very moment.

"THE HELL WE DO," yelled Relena as she tried to get past him to go out her front door.

Heero would not let her past him as she continued to sway left or right. Heero matched her movements perfectly.

"Fine if you won't let me by I will just have to go through my obstacle," said Relena as she tried to bulldoze into him.

Her efforts were in vein as her body weight was no match for the perfect soldier. Frustrated and annoyed Relena almost gave up until a second option of exit popped into her head.

"I do have backdoors ya know," she said as she attempted to make her way to the back of the palace. Heero grabbed her arm and twirled her around to face him and in that one instant his lips hit hers.

At first Relena wanted to stay mad but as he deepened the kiss all anger went out the window. The kiss lasted about two minutes with each one of their tongues battling over the others. When they finally parted Relena was struggling to breathe. Heero having no problem with the lack of air tilted her head his way and looked straight into her eyes.

"I may not know how to love. But I'll promise you this if there is anyone I want to learn it for, it's you."

"Oh Heero that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard from you," she said as she nodded in understanding.

"Yeah and to think Duo didn't have to write that one down for me."

Relena couldn't help it she immediately busted out laughing. Long forgotten was the anger she had towards the perfect soldier.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

After a day of spending time with the perfect soldier in her house, Relena decided she enjoyed his company. However today she woke up and decided today was the day she was going to win his heart in a way that he would realize what love truly felt like.

Relena stretched her arms above her head and wiped her eyes. She then slid out of bed and walked towards the bathroom to take a shower. As she was about to reach the bathroom she heard a knock at her door.

"Who is it," Relena asked already knowing the answer.

"It's Heero may I come in," he asked through the door.

"Of course come on in," Relena replied as she walked in the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Relena decided she was going to take a bath while Heero waited patiently in her room. It's not like she forgot how much she got mad at him yesterday but this was one way she could get back at him.

After a long soak and a million bubbles being popped Relena decided she had let Heero wait long enough and exited the bathtub. She then slipped in to a pink terry cloth robe and walked out of the bathroom.

She was shocked to find that Heero was not in her room waiting as she had hoped yet instead; across the room at her room work desk her computer was on which she found odd. She then walked over to her computer to find a note on the background of her screen

'Skype Me… Email: Yuy01 '

Intrigued Relena did as the note said. The line rang for all of a split second and as predicted Heero was on the other end.

"Morning gorgeous!"

"I'm a bit confused. Did you leave?"

"Actually I wanted to show you what I managed to do to your kitchen while your still up stairs."

"Please tell me u didn't burn it to the ground. Oh my god I'm coming downstairs right now."

"Actually there is no need. Look," said Heero as he stepped out of the camera's view to show Relena her kitchen.

Relena was shocked to see food everywhere that included muffins, cookies, pancakes, bacon, eggs, and even sausage. Her mouth was watering just looking at it all.

Heero then got back on the screen and told her "come downstairs for breakfast."

"I'll be right there," said Relena as she ran around trying to get dressed.

She heard Heero laughing as she was frantically throwing clothes everywhere. It was then she realized she forgot to end the call.

"Take your time Relena, the food isn't going anywhere."

And as soon as the statement was finished being said Heero heard the bedroom door shut from both his phone and upstairs.

Within seconds Relena was downstairs.

"Damn, that was fast" said Heero.

"Yeah well when your eating for two food tends to get you a little excited," said Relena as she popped a piece of sausage in her mouth.

"Hey slow down, I don't want you to choke."

"Oh please, I've seen the way you eat… You can finish a plate in less then a minute," replied Relena between bites of eggs.

"Yeah well when at war you have to eat fast because you never know when you will be attacked."

Relena paused and looked at Heero as he crossed his arms over his chest.

""I'm not winning this one am I," she asked as she shoved a piece of bacon in her mouth.

"Not a chance, so slow down," said Heero as he looked up at Relena to notice an empty kitchen table.

"Ummm, sorry to disappoint you but I'm done," she said with a slight giggle.

The look of shock on Heero's face was a new concept for Relena as she swore nothing could ever catch him off guard.

"Why do look so shocked Heero," asked Relena.

Heero quickly pulled his jaw back up but continued to stare at the empty plates.

"I'm not shocked I'm amazed that one person can eat four hours of baking and cooking in less that one minute," said Heero as he tore his gaze away from the plates to look at her.

"How is this possible," he asked.

"Well you see, I'm not exactly sure. Hilde invited me over for dinner one time and I practically ate her out of house and home. I think it has something to do with your daughters growth rate. I mean she is growing faster then the usual baby so maybe she eats more to grow. Anyway I'm stuffed. I'm gonna go relax in the living room. I can't believe it's a work day and I don't have to do anything. THIS IS AMAZING," she yelled from the living room as she plopped on the couch.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Heero had decided to join Relena on the couch for a while as they watched the morning news. Once the news had concluded Heero decided it was time for him and Relena to talk.

"Relena can I ask you something," inquired Heero as he turned the TV off.

"I believe you just did," replied Relena with a slight giggle.

"Okay yeah I did but be serious for a moment," said Heero as she stopped her joking manner.

"All right, what's on your mind Heero," she asked with a questioning expression on her face.

"How did you plan on doing this alone? Were you going to tell me? Or were you going to raise our daughter by yourself?"

Relena sat there for a second, going over the many responses she could think of in her head but nothing seemed like an appropriate answer to the question. She finally decided to stop over thinking it and say it how it was.

"Honestly, I was going to tell you but I could never find the right time or place. Finally I started showing and knew I couldn't hide it much longer from anyone. So I decided that you would find out at the same time as the rest of the public. I just automatically assumed you would know you were the father. But guess I was wrong there huh?"

"Yeah so about that… I'm not really good at apologies considering I've never given one before. My understanding is a person apologizes when they are wrong and this would probably be the first time I've ever seen myself in this position…"

"Hold on you mean to tell me that you, the great Heero Yuy, has never seen fault in your actions or words," Relena asked astounded.

"Well I mean there was one time I royally fucked up and I knew it," replied Heero as he looked down.

"And when was that," inquired Relena.

Heero looked up for a brief second and then returned to look at the floor as he responded.

"When I killed Field Marshal Noventa. I had it on my gundam as an OZ jet but it was just another dirty trick of the organization yet again."

Heero did not look up the entire time he spoke. Relena stared at him in awe. With his bangs covering his eyes; she could not the see the expression in his face that had come into his voice so vividly. She then decided to gently proceed with the conversation.

"And what happened then," Relena asked softly.

"I asked each member of the family if they wanted to exact their revenge on me by handing them a handgun and giving them me as their target."

Relena had a look of horror on her face as Heero finally decided to stop starring at the floor. He then put his hand on her shoulder.

"Relena you have to remember I was in the middle of a war. I was raised to sacrifice myself for the mission. I honestly didn't even think I'd live this long."

Relena then snapped too. "Well you might not have if one of the Noventa's actually decided to take the shot. And you would have never saved the Earth nor would you be having a beautiful baby girl. I just don't understand why you never looked to the future."

Relena's tears started to form on her eyelids and with each blink they rolled down her cheeks.

Heero felt a sudden pain in his heart as he watched Relena shed tear after tear.

Is this what love is? To feel pain for the person you care about when they are in pain? This is so confusing. But I guess this is it…

"Relena I never knew there would be a future for me or even that it would be with you. I only knew to fight nothing more, nothing less. But now that I have made it to this point I swear I'm only looking forward. And I hope that no matter where I look in the future that you will be there. I love you Relena Peacecraft."

Suddenly Relena's heart was aflutter with emotions as Heero bent over and tilted her head to look at him.

"And I mean it with heart and soul," he said as he locked his lips with hers. He then tilted her head back as he deepened the kiss. Relena then fell with her back landing to the bottom cushion of the couch with Heero following on top of her. Relena had to break away as she was gasping for air.

"Heero… baby… underneath you… cant breathe"

Heero jumped off of her as fast as he could.

"Oh my God! Relena I'm so sorry is she ok? Did I hurt our daughter? Do I need to call the paramedics?"

Heero was frantic as Relena gave a slight giggle.

"I'm sure she's fine. She's a survivor Heero, just like her father."


	12. Chapter 12

So after spending half an hour convincing Heero that the baby was fine and she didn't need medical attention; Relena decided they should go for a walk around the palace grounds.

Relena and Heero made their way out the french doors and on to the balcony.

"Don't you just love the fresh air and smell of the gardenias the moment you walk out here," asked Relena as she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled.

"It's defiantly different from the smell of motor oil and a gundam hangar," replied Heero.

Relena let out a small giggle as she latched on to his arm and pointed at something on the wall of the balcony.

"Look its a cute little squirrel. I want one!"

Heero looked down at her with a hint of a smile at how much of a child she could be sometimes.

"Relena, that squirrel is not an animal for domesticating," replied Heero.

"Awe but I want it!"

"Relena I have taken on countless soldiers and mobile dolls. But there is no way in hell, I would ever be able to catch a squirrel and domesticate it," said Heero with a that's that kind of attitude.

"But you would never know unless you try, please" she said begging.

"Not happening! Do you have any idea how many diseases those things carry. Nope! Not around you or my unborn daughter," said Heero as he started walking towards the balcony steps.

"Are you scared," said Relena in a teasing manner as she started laughing.

"As a matter a fact, Yes!"

Relena's giggles immediately stopped as she stared at him in awe.

"There is no way the perfect soldier is scared of a little squirrel. Are you actually telling me you fear that small little rodent over there," she asked as she pointed at the squirrel.

"All right, All right so I'm not 100% fearless ok?"

"Just wait right there ok," said Relena as she started walking towards the squirrel.

To Heero's surprise the squirrel was not running away. Relena then put her hand next to the squirrel on the ledge as the small animal climbed up her arm onto her shoulder.

Relena started walking towards Heero as he keep taking steps back.

Relena giggled as she finally got close enough to Heero.

"Heero I'd like for you to meet Chipper. He's been my friend since I moved here."

Heero looking stunned and confused was speechless.

"Wait, a minute you set me up!"

Relena laughed till she swore she couldn't breathe. She laughed so hard that Chipper jumped from her shoulder to the balcony ledge.

"Yes actually, Duo told me about your phobia the other day. I just couldn't help myself."

"I'm gonna chop off that idiot's braid and strangle him with it."

"Oh my God, now that would be a sight for sore eyes," said Relena as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"Oh speaking of a sight for sore eyes, you would love to hear this interesting fact."

Relena then paused her laughter for Heero to continue.

"I actually without a doubt know I can wrap the braid around his neck one complete full time without running out of hair," stated Heero with a slight smirk.

"And how may I ask do you know that?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Well about a month ago the guys and I had a bet going on, during a very drunk poker night. The bet was to guess how long we thought his braid was just by eyeing it. So in order to find out who was the winner we grabbed a tape measure. We started from the top of his neck to the end where the hair tie was. I of course won the bet with 38 and a half centimeters. And the average neck circumference is actually 15 inches which makes it a perfect wrap around and I'll even have some extra hair for me to grip on to. Granted there won't be much excess to grip so I'll need dainty little hands to help… That's where you come in my dear. That is if we can make this a team effort"

"Yeah, Yeah I get it. He's annoying, aggravating, and nosy but my pacifist ways will not allow me to kill anyone and you should know that. Anyway I'm sorry but I'm still stuck on the fact that you were drunk and not to mention that you play poker," said Relena as she looked at him with a honest face.

"Wait, you barely heard anything I said after I mentioned the drunk poker night huh," asked Heero as Relena started walking down the balcony stairs.

Relena continued walking down the stairs to the garden, and as she reached the bottom turned her gaze to him with a look that said okay try me you know I heard it all.

Heero then ran down the stairs into the garden after her not noticing that Chipper had beat him to the punch on the guardrail of the steps.

Relena had stopped in front of the guardrail at the base of the steps to bend over and sniff some flowers. When she started to stand up straight Chipper then jumped on her left shoulder. By this time Heero was two steps away from making it to Relena when he stopped dead in his tracks.

Relena looked up at him with a questioning look

"What's wrong Heero," she asked as she followed his gaze to her shoulder.

"I don't want that vile and diseased creature around me not to mention around you or my daughter." Heero's words were more sharp and serious then they had been recently.

"Heero, listen to me very seriously for a moment okay," she asked.

"Okay, what?"

"Chipper is not just a squirrel he is family. He was here to comfort me when you weren't. You remember all those nights we spent together when I would wake up the next morning to an empty house? Chipper was the only one there for me during those times of endless tears. Sure! I could have called Hilde, but you know damn well she cant keep anything from Duo. I honestly don't even think you know how many times you broke my heart. The only one I could talk to that wouldn't run off and tell everyone was Chipper."

"I don't know what to say Relena," said Heero as he noticed the tears welling in her eyes.

"Just know that Chipper is the only reason I'm alive right now," said Relena as she looked at the ground.

"What does that mean," asked Heero shocked.

Relena refused to look up as Heero walked up to her and shook her so hard that chipper jumped of her shoulder.

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN RELENA?"

Relena finally looked up at him tears cascading down her cheeks.

"It means that when I found out I was pregnant I almost took my own life," stated Relena as she looked away from him.

Suddenly realization hit Heero like his gundam's self detonation. He was not there for the last 2 months. She was alone when she found out she was having a baby. She was also alone when she announced to the world nation that she was expecting. She also gave up the career that she loved more then herself. She went through so much without him and he was the reason.

Heero then realized she was starring at him as all these thoughts went through his mind at once.

"Relena I am extremely sorry I wasn't there for you through all of this. But if that squirrel brings you happiness and is the reason you are here with me today, then I just have to get used to him."

"Thank you Heero," said Relena as she leaned her head onto his shoulder.

Heero wrapped his arms around her and continued to hold her for as long as he could.

After about 3 minutes of enjoying Heero's warm embrace, Relena lifted up her head and looked around. She was looking for Chipper.

"What are you looking for," asked Heero as he released her from his grip.

"I'm looking for Chipper. Chipper…"

"Oh Chipper,"

Relena continued to call for him as she frantically looked everywhere.

Finally she came across a bench in the garden that had a small animal curled up on it. She immediately noticed the curled fluffy tail and knew it was Chipper. He had fallen asleep and Relena smiled at how peaceful he looked.

"I looked everywhere but I cant find that damn squirrel," said Heero as he came up behind her.

She then pointed at the bench. "I think he decided it's nap time," she said in a low voice.

"Hey I remember that bench," said Heero.

Relena laughed.

"Yeah I asked if I could sit next to you on it and you gave me some smart ass remark… what was it you said again…"

It was Heero's turn to give a slight giggle as replied.

"I believe I said it's your kingdom you can do what you want."


End file.
